


Toni’s got a brand new bag

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, I don’t know what this is and please don’t ask, Ignore the title it’s dumb, Not Steve Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni meets Stephen by chance. Good chance.If only she could live her life without so much old interference.





	Toni’s got a brand new bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. God gas forsaken me. 
> 
> Bye. Also my phones broke

Stephen Strange was well.... to put it simply. Strange. Weird. Interesting. A million different things all at once. 

And it made Toni immediately infatuated with getting to know him.

Another gala, full of creepy rich old men trying to butter her up and rich young trophy wives who glared in her general direction any time she was put in the spotlight. 

All in all, she hated it. 

Her hair was down, hanging past her shoulders, and her dress, a shimmering gold gown with short satin black sleeves and dark red heels, had everyone looking her way. Not to say she didn’t like the attention but no one at these things was ever interesting. Everyone here either wanted her gone, or wanted her money. 

So meeting Him was a welcome change. 

He was lingering in the corner, though she had seen him chatting with a few other people and didn’t immediately recognize him until someone had told her during a dull conversation. Apparently he was some kind of rich doctor. 

He approached her and it was immediate to see he was different from the rest because instead of talking her ear off about money and finds and business, he asks her about her engineering work. No one ever asks her about her actual work. 

It strikes her suddenly that he takes her seriously. 

They talk for the rest of the night and by the end she’s gotten to know Stephen Strange surprisingly well. It might help that she’s well over tipsy. 

“So you gonna help me home or what?”. She questions when the night is coming to an end. 

He does, shockingly, and she’s very surprised that he actually got into the car with her. Happy doesn’t say much, just serves her a cheeky look that Toni returns with a halfhearted glare. 

She doesn’t show him around the tower, pushing him into her bedroom and knocking him down on the bed. 

“So... are we gonna do this”. She asks, whispering into his ear. 

He pulls her down on top of him, and she yelps at the sudden movement but doesn’t tell him to stop as he pulls the zipper of her dress down. She can’t do much from where she’s pressed against him but she begins to slowly undo his bow tie. 

She’s out of her dress soon enough and he’s outnof his clothes as well. She looks him up and down and thinks that she’s made a good choice. 

He’s aggressive in his stride over to her, he pushed her up against a wall and kissed her neck, though the kisses turn to bites and she’s quickly gasping and clawing at his back. 

She’s short of breath as he lifts her against the wall and enters her, filling her up and she moans loudly. 

“Stephen... I-“. She’s cut off as he starts moving her up and down and she can barely take the pleasure. It’s some form of extreme ecstasy and she’s enjoying every second of it. 

He moves to the bed, dumping her into it and fucking into her hard. She moves her hands up to his hair, gripping it tight. “F-faster! Go fa..faster”. Her breath is coming out in pants and she knows she’s close. Surprisingly fast. 

His thrusts increase in speed and the bed rocks with the force he uses. She’s cums, gripping the sheets hard and moaning loudly, spilling onto the bed and his dick, making the appendage slicker as he fucks her harder. 

“I’m gonna...”. He doesn’t finish before he’s cumming into her and onto the beds sheets. His thrusting slows down and he falls into the bed next to her, also out of breath. His eyes are glazed and she presses kisses to his cheek.

“You... were really...good”. She says between kisses. He doesn’t respond, clearly still coming down from bliss. 

She lets the kisses trail down to his neck, then stomach, until she finds what she’s looking for. 

“What are you doing?”. He asks tiredly. 

She doesn’t answer, instead pressing a kiss to his penis, and another until she’s taking it in her mouth. He moans, and she starts, swirling her tongue around it, begging to bob up and down swallow the girth again and again. He’s thrusting up into her now and she can tell he’s close by the strain on his face. 

His climax comes quickly, and she swallows it all, licking stray drops from around her mouth. 

She stands up and giggles when she sees he’s asleep and curls in next to him, clapping her hands and signaling the lights off.

Within a few seconds she falls asleep. 

-/-

Their relationship is on again/ off again. They don’t go on dates much, besides staying in and watching movies. She’s go as far as to say they’re fuck buddies, but she knows more about him that it’s more of a weird friendship than anything else. 

The Rouges find them at a...bad time. 

She had been using Strange to forget much about the Ex-Vengers return to the states and he didn’t hesitate to take her mind off the subject when she asked him too. 

Forgive her for forgetting it had been yesterday. 

Of course the stormed the tower, since she hadn’t bothered to show up for the meeting that was assigned for their arrival. 

‘She’s currently...busy’. Friday addresses them. She may be an AI but the disdain in her voice is easily recognizable. 

Steve, hardheaded idiot Steve, doesn’t listen and hears the sounds coming from the bedroom. He must assume they’re talking and he’s right but she would later refer to it as more of a moaned conversation?

She’s gripping the sheets as Strange fucks into her, moans escaping her mouth as he continually gets faster and faster with his thrusts. 

“I’m... close..”. She whimpers. 

Steve barges in right as she releases. 

She doesn’t get to look him in the eye but Strange assures her he was definitely redder than the cloak the man tended to wear when they weren’t out and about.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried smut for like the second time ever it’s fun in how ridiculous it is.


End file.
